Displaying art work or thumbnail images representative of movies, television (TV) programs/episodes and other media content is an appealing and often intuitive way of displaying available media content in a media content browser. However, computer displayable cover art is not necessarily available for all titles. For example, an older movie may not have computer displayable cover art because at the time the movie title was made available it was not anticipated that the movie title might be selectable through a media browser.
Prior solutions to this problem are ad hoc and burden the end user. For example, one possible solution is to allow a user to supply cover art or a thumbnail image for titles lacking cover art. In other words, the user is forced to become a curator for the content that the user is attempting to sort through in order to identify media content to view or listen to. This task is wholly inconvenient for users that merely want to find media content to view or listen to. Moreover, the task can become extraordinarily burdensome when the user is attempting to search through large libraries of media content.